My Secret
by Apple.Creme.x3
Summary: Meet Hinamori Amu, freshman at Seiyo High School. On the first day she spotted the well known, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and almost instantly she fell in love with him. Day by day she tries to get him to notice her, will she finally succeed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

_**Ari: **_*waves* Hey guys! ^^ My name's Arianna (Ari). This is the first story that I have written, so I hope you all enjoy it. I tried my hardest to make the first chapter sound as awesome as possible, even if it meant re-writing it a couple of times. ^^;;

_**Ikuto:**_ More like 30 times. -_-;

_**Ari: **_Heey! Shut u- When did you get here? I don't remember inviting you. -___-

_**Amu:**_ Well, since this is your first story we decided to drop by and show our support. ^_^

_**Ari: **_AMU-CHAAN! *GLOMPS* :D

_**Amu: **_Ari….can't….breathe….

_**Ari: **_Sorry! ^^;; I'm just really excited for _you _to be here! :D I'm a big fan. ^^

_**Ikuto: **_Hey, how about me? I'm the cute one. *smirks*

_**Amu && Ari : **_You're so full of yourself. -_-;;

_**Ikuto: **_But you guys love me anyways. :)

_**Amu && Ari: **_Not really. -_-;

_**Ikuto: **_*pouts* you guys are mean.

_**Ari: **_Yes, we know we are. :D Anyways, give us the disclaimer so we can get on with the story!

_**Ikuto: **_Ari-chan does not own Shugo Chara! So please don't sue her.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Hurry up Amu, or we'll be late for school!" called out a petite blond, known as Rima.

"I'm….coming!" The pink haired girl yelled, catching up to her best friend. "Sorry," she panted, breathless from running. "I woke up late today."

Rima rolled her golden eyes. "That's not a surprise." She scoffed lightly, while flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Amu frowned, putting a hand on her hip "it wasn't my fault my alarm didn't go off."

"Yeah, okay sure." The blonde was tired, having heard the same story over and over again. She figured it was best just letting Amu think she was right.

"Anyways," The pinkette started cheerfully, trying to change the subject "are you excited for the first day of school?" She asked, twirling a piece of her pink hair around her finger.

Today was their first day at Seiyo high school, and you could already tell by Amu's expression that she was ecstatic. She had been up all night, double checking her book bag to see if she had put everything in, Amu didn't want to start off high school on the wrong foot. She hoped that this year everything would be different, that she wouldn't need to use her 'cool and spicy' character on anyone.

"Sure." Rima smiled lightly.

"I know right?" Amu exclaimed, jumping happily from foot to foot, "feels like yesterday that we just started kindergarten!" She closed her honey colored eyes for a moment, enjoying the way the sun felt on her smooth skin. The weather was perfect today. Not to hot and not to cold, just right. All of a sudden a quiet voice broke through her thoughts;

"Um, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're about to walk into a pole." The blond haired girl replied calmly, gesturing to the object in front of Amu. The warning came a second too late, when the pinkette slammed right into the hard, metal pole.

"Ouch!" she yelped, falling on the gray concrete. Trying to spare herself from any more embarrassment Amu quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"Well, thanks!" She exclaimed sarcastically, rubbing her bruised head. "That actually hurt." Amu admitted, sticking her tongue out at Rima.

The blond couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Come on," she said through giggles "I don't want to be late." She grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her toward the school.

-x -x -x -x - [AT SCHOOL]

They had just walked through the gates when Amu already started 'boy watching'. Finding a cute guy she immediately tugged on Rima's uniform shirt to get the girl's attention. "What?" Rima snapped, annoyed at Amu for interrupting her conversation with Nagihiko, a purple haired boy whom she had bumped into earlier.

"Look over there…" Amu trailed off, not caring if her friend was angry or not. She grabbed Rima's shoulders, turning them so she was facing whatever Amu was staring at. "Isn't…he cute!?!" Amu squealed, clapping her hands together.

In front of the two stood a blue haired boy with his friends, completely oblivious to the girls gawking at him. He had soft midnight blue hair which swept across his forehead, and from what it looked like to Amu, he also had a pretty '_hot_' body.

The boy slowly turned around, feeling Rima's and Amu's stares on him. His soft hair fell into his eyes, he didn't notice, which made him seem even cuter to Amu. Suddenly, he started walking towards them. "Oh my gosh, Rima!" Amu blushed a light pink before grabbing onto her friends hand for support.

The blonde haired girl didn't even mutter a word, typical.

"Hey, are you okay?" a soft, yet husky voice spoke out. Amu turned her attention away from Rima and focused on the figure standing in front of her. It was _him. 'Oh my freaking GOSH.' _Amu mentally yelled _'he's talking to me, okay, breathe relax, calm down' _Snapping out of her trance she glanced upward, her honey colored eyes met with blue ones.

"U-uh…" she stuttered, not sure what to say. "I'm…I'm fine!" she exclaimed, ripping her hand away from Rima's and tucking it behind her head.

"Are you sure..?" He asked again "you seemed pretty dazed back there, was it something I did?" He smirked, moving closer to the flushed 15 year old.

"Y-yes…I mean n-NO!" she yelped, covering her mouth with her hand, her face turning even brighter than it already was, if that was even possible. _'Gosh, I am such a doofus, he probably thinks I'm like retarded or something.' _

"Are you talking to yourself?" The blue haired boy asked with a chuckle. Amu's eyes widened, '_Please tell me I did NOT just say that out loud. Oh please, oh pleas-'_

"Yeah, you kind of did." He replied, still smirking. "And for the record I don't think you're a 'doofus' I think your kind of cute." He flashed her one of his smiles, which could make anyone squeal in delight, but Amu's brain was too busy processing what the boy had said to even notice.

"I'll see you around, Amu_-chan._" He called over his shoulder, before walking away.

* * *

_**Ikuto: **_That……sucked. -_-

_**Ari: **_*goes into corner* yeah I know. ;____;

_**Ikuto: **_Are you kidding me? That was the worse piece of writing I have ever read.

_**Ari: **_Okay, you know what? SHUT UP. YEAH, YOU PRETTY BOY. SHUT IT. I want to see you do better. *smirks*

_**Amu: **_ARRRRRIIIIIII! You made me seem like a total love sick crack head. -___-

_**Ari: **_*sneaks away* Hehe….^^;;

_**Amu && Ikuto: **_-____-;;;

_**Ari: **_I AM A-OKAY NOW. :D Anyways, I'm sorry for this chapter, as ICKY-TOE *smiles* said before it sucked. *glares* BUT, BUT the next chapter will be better. I PINKY PROMISE. So, please review. I will accept constructive criticism but please no flaming. Thank you! Let me know what you guys think!

_**Amu: **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (L)

_**Ikuto: **_Review…..-_-

_**Ari: **_Will it kill you to be happy for once? :P

_**Ikuto: **_……yes.

_**Ari: **_*mumbles* ANYWAYS, ignore the emo freak in the back, and thanks again for reading! ^^

_**Amu: **_See you next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_**Ari: **_GOMENASAI MINNA! ;_; I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but my stupid laptop *kicks computer* wouldn't work with me, as usual. T_T So, I had to take it to the repair people to get it fixed. Meeh. ANYWAYZZ, everything A-OKAY now! ^_^ OH, before I forget- thanks, GakuenAliceGRL, Diamond Satellite, and XxYoraxX for reviewing my story! You guys rock! *huggles* and now, here's emo Ikuto with the disclaimer! :D

_**Ikuto: **_*sigh* Ari does not own Shugo Chara! -_-

_**Ari: **_CHAPTER 2 EVERYONE! Enjoy! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Amu Hinamori sighed, closing her hazel orbs, trying to block out her History teacher's ramblings. History was her second class after lunch, and obviously the most boring. Opening her eyes slightly, the pink haired girl glanced out the window; she couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

There _he _was, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, _shirtless_! Amu almost screamed in delight. Ikuto was playing soccer, with a copper haired boy. From the way that the two boys played and fooled around, it seemed as if they were close friends. The other boy wasn't bad looking but Ikuto was definitely cuter, Amu blushed at the thought. She never actually felt like this around a boy, so she was completely new to the feeling. Sure, at her middle school there were some cute guys, but none of them had really stood out to her.

"Amu…Amu.._Amu!_"

"Huh?" She quickly ripped her gaze away from the window.

"Anytime you feel like joining us, Hinamori." Amu glanced upwards, meeting her teacher's stern glare. Fabulous, the first day and she was already getting into trouble.

"Gomenasai sensei…." She muttered, looking down at her desk, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Luckily right at that moment the bell sounded, indicating that class was over. The pinkette almost jumped for joy. _"Finally," _Amu thought, while gathering her note books and backpack _"One more minute in here and I would have died, literally." _Amu walked out of the hot and stuffy room, and when her teacher wasn't looking she stuck her tongue out at her.

-x-x-x-x-

"Rimaaa!" Amu called out, rushing up towards her best friend, grabbing her hand. They were both on their way to Math, the one subject they had together. Amu hated Math, she wasn't very good at it either, but Rima on the other hand was a genius. The pinkette sometimes wondered how someone so small and cute could be so smart!

"So," Amu started, stretching her hands out in front of her, "how's your day going so far?" She asked with a small smile.

"Fine."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at the answer, poking the blondes shoulder, "Couldn't you be a little bit more enthusiastic?"

"Could you be less _annoying?_" Rima snapped, her brown eyes flashing in anger. Immediately after saying those eight words she regretted them, "Amu…I'm sorry..I've just had a stressful day. It's not your fault, promise.." She offered, turning towards the other girl.

"No..no it's fine." Amu replied, looking down at her shoes, a sad smile forming on her face. "I get it." She laughed, "I can be..annoying."

"Amu, it's nothing you said, so relax." Rima extended her arms towards Amu, asking for a hug. The pinkette smiled, and leaned into the reassuring gesture. "Thanks Rima."

Letting go of her best friend, the two linked arms and walked towards the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-

"_If a=15 then what would c equal? UGH, math is so fricking stupid!!" _Amu groaned out of frustration, tapping her Hello Kitty pencil against the wooden desk. She had been sitting for about thirty minutes staring at the same problem, and as usual she came up with a blank.

Pushing her pink hair out of her eyes, she snuck a glance at Ikuto, who was sitting right beside her. _"At least one good thing came out of this day." _She thought, twirling her pencil.

When she and Rima had walked into the class, the teacher had instructed her to sit beside Ikuto, you could have just pictured Amu reaction, she looked as if she were going to explode of happiness. Even though the pinkette hated Math, with Ikuto sitting next to her she could probably learn how to bare it. Plus, it was a perfect way to get closer to the boy.

Amu slowly took a deep breath, and turned toward Ikuto, a bright smile evolving on her features. "Hey, Ikuto?" she whispered, leaning closer to his desk.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to the now flushed Amu.

"U-uh, w-well…" the pink haired girl started, stuttering. _"Come on Amu! What the heck is your problem!? Talk to him he's just a guy, he won't eat you." _Amu's inner voice chided.

"Uhm, I d-don't really get t-this question, c-c-ould you..uh…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. Amu brought her hands up to her cheeks, _"Oh, that's just wonderful, I'm blushing like an idiot. That's exactly the impression I want to give off. Great job Amu." _

Ikuto's melodic voice quickly brought the pinkette out of her thoughts, "You want me to help you?" he chuckled. "You could have just asked, not a big deal."

"Thanks!" Amu blurted out, just a bit too loudly, for all of a sudden the whole class turned toward her. "Gomen…" she muttered, sinking further into her seat, another shade of red coating her scarlet face.

"Which question don't you get?" Ikuto asked, running his hand through his soft blue locks.

"This one," Amu replied, not even bothering to look at the paper, since she really didn't get any of them. Algebra was so stupid; it's a wonder that people actually understood it.

"Amu, that's not a question. Those are the instructions on how to do to the equations." He pointed out, staring blankly at the girl.

"_Shi-crap. Not again, honestly what is wrong with me? I feel like I can't talk to him at all. How can I give off a good impression, when I act like this!?" _She racked her brain for something to say.

"I don't get any of it. I suck at Math." _"Brilliant Amu, that's the PERFECT thing to say. Let him know that you're totally stupid." _

"Um, okay? It's not that hard once you solve a couple of the equations. You'll get the hang of it." Ikuto flashed her one of his smiles. Amu's heart almost skipped a couple of beats, he looked so perfect right then and there. With his hair falling into his midnight eyes like that, and him smiling, Ikuto might as well have been a God.

"Can you tutor me?" Amu blurted out, as soon as she said it, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel her cheeks burning up by the second and she was sure that if she had a competition with a tomato to see who was redder, she would win hands down.

"No!" the pinkette yelled out, "I didn't mean it li-"She was cut off by Ikuto. "Sure, if you want. I'll just have to see what days I'm free." He replied, calmly like it was no big deal.

"_Was he actually agreeing to what I said? YEESS. Go me, go me, it's my birthday, I'm gonna party like it's my birthday!" _While the pink haired girl was busy doing her mental victory dance, she failed to notice that the bell had already rung and slowly students where filing out of the class room.

Quickly grabbing all of her stuff, Amu rushed out of the room, trying to catch up to Ikuto.

* * *

_**Ari: **_YAAAY! X3 Chapter 2 is done! What did you guys think?

_**Amu: **_I…..LIKED IT, surprisingly. How about you Ikuto?

_**Ikuto: **_NOOO. WHERE WAS MY PERVERTED SIDE?? UGGHH. ARI. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?! I HATE YOU. *goes into corner, sulking*

_**Ari: **_T^T Thank you Ikuto…for those wonderful words. Really encourages me to keep writing.

_**Ikuto: **_*still in corner*

_**Amu: **_Well, I liked it, good job Ari-chan! 3

_**Ari: **_I FEEL THE LOVE. :D Hehe, anyways, thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys! Byebye!


End file.
